


No Longer A Mistake

by Cat2000



Series: Advent Bingo Challenge: Spankers Line [2]
Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: AU, Consensual use of restraints for punishment, M/M, Some sexual content between two men, Spanking with hand and paddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie Thunderheart and I'm not making any money from this ficSummary: Fills the lover or spouse square of the Advent Holiday Bingo. Fills this prompt: Thunderheart, Walter spanks Ray. "One time is a mistake; two times is a spanking." On patrol, Ray has wound up chasing a suspect without a weapon twice. Crow Horse is Not Happy.





	No Longer A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking - hand and paddle; some sexual content between two men; spoilers for the whole of the movie Thunderheart; AU; references to violence; consensual use of restraints for punishment
> 
> Pairing: Walter Crow Horse/Ray Levoi - established relationship
> 
> Author's Note: Could be considered a not-direct sequel to my previous Thunderheart story, The Neutral Zone, as found in my Twenty Fics series

“It's only the _second_ time I ended up having to chase a suspect,” Ray complained, though he made no attempt to shake free or squirm out of Crow Horse's grip. Even if his lover was holding onto his collar like he was a misbehaving child.

 

Crow Horse snorted, though there was no humour in his voice as he said, “Leaving your firearm behind _once_ was a mistake. Twice is dangerously careless. Means you need stronger consequences. Means you're getting a paddling.”

 

If Ray had had a death wish, he would have pointed out he could put the clues together. The fact Crow Horse had a hand on his shoulder and was leading him _outside_ to the woodshed (did anyone other than his lover actually have a woodshed for its 'proper' use? Ray didn't think so) made it clear he was due a paddling and not just a hand spanking. Paddling was reserved for when Ray had done something truly dangerous.

 

Outside, the cold wind bit deep and Ray shivered. Crow Horse grunted and then he felt his heavy coat settle around his shoulders. He wanted to say thank you. He wanted to turn and kiss Crow Horse, hard and passionately. And he wanted to say he was sorry. For disrespecting his lover and their relationship.

 

But the time for talking would come later, when Crow Horse was satisfied his displeasure was fully known and Ray was left unable to sit down for at least the rest of the day.

 

As they reached the place of his doom, Ray swallowed nervously. He wasn't a coward, but facing his lover's anger or disappointment always made his stomach clench and his palms begin to sweat. But he wasn't scared of his lover. Or of the pain he was about to go through.

 

No. Somewhere deep down inside, where Ray was afraid to look, he was scared that this would be the last time. That he'd finally pushed Crow Horse that one step too far and had utterly destroyed their relationship.

 

It was why he allowed himself to be led so meekly. If Crow Horse said he deserved a paddling, that's what he deserved.

 

The woodshed was clean, dry and warm. The fireplace was lit and Ray assumed Crow Horse had come out earlier to make sure it was. Despite the cold wind outside, Ray was now sweating and he removed his coat, turning to hang it on one of the hooks.

 

As soon as he'd turned back, Crow Horse propelled him forward with a semi-hard swat to his rear. He stumbled forward a few steps and then his butt was swatted again and then a third time, until his knees hit the bench.

 

There were two different paddles hanging on the wall just above the bench. One was thin and lightweight, with holes drilled into its surface. The other was thicker and had a leather covering.

 

Ray started to unfasten his pants, but was stopped when Crow Horse squeezed his arm. “Leave them in place. For now.”

 

Ray's shoulders slumped. If he was getting to keep his pants up, it meant he was in for the long haul. He found his eyes drawn to the leather straps dangling from the bench.

 

Crow Horse followed the line of his gaze. “You need me to strap you down?”

 

The low growl in his lover's voice went straight to his groin and Ray shuddered. Not trusting himself to speak, he nodded and allowed Crow Horse to push him down over the bench, fastening the straps around his wrists and ankles.

 

Once bound in place, able to wriggle but not to break his bonds, Ray became uncomfortably aware of how high his bottom was in relation to the rest of his body. It also meant he couldn't turn his head far enough to see which paddle Crow Horse would use.

 

When he felt the solid weight rest against his ass, Ray couldn't help but whimper and close his eyes. A moment later, the paddle was drawn back and it whistled right before colliding with his butt.

 

Ray grit his teeth and clenched his fists, fighting back any sounds. He had no illusions that he'd be crying like a baby long before the punishment was actually over, but he'd prefer to keep the pretence up for as long as possible.

 

Crow Horse wasn't putting much strength behind the swats. He certainly wasn't being gentle, but every time the paddle impacted, it left behind a warm tingle.

 

After the fifth swat, the tingle became a sting and Ray shifted a bit in place, breathing in deep. Swat number ten landed almost full force and Ray jumped, letting out a short, sharp cry.

 

Crow Horse paused, but only long enough to tug Ray's pants down. Even though he yanked them down full force, the button and zip somehow stayed in place...and now, there was only the thin layer of briefs to protect Ray's ass.

 

Once again, Crow Horse started out almost gently. But Ray grit his teeth as the paddle stung a bit more; and Crow Horse increased the force a bit more, so that by the tenth, there were tears standing in his eyes. His breath hitched as he felt his briefs tugged down and couldn't stop a whimper as the paddle rested against his bared, warm and stinging. “I'm sorry,” he whispered.

 

Crow Horse grunted. “You think it's enough to say the words?”

 

“No.” The tears welled out of Ray's eyes and he squeezed them shut, trying to hold back any more sounds. “I'll do better. Next time. I'll make sure the gun's in my holster _before_ I go out on patrol.”

 

The paddle swatted his backside and Ray hissed out a groan. “Even if you think it's safe,” Crow Horse said, punctuating each word with a swat from the paddle. “Even if you're _almost_ completely sure you won't need it. Better to have the gun and not fire it than not have it and need it.”

 

By that point, tears were running down Ray's cheeks and his breath was hitching in cries that hurt his chest. He desperately wanted to throw his hands back to cover his bottom, but his wrists were held fast. Which was just as well. If he threw his hand back and Crow Horse couldn't stop himself in time....

 

“Do you understand me?” Crow Horse pressed.

 

“Yes. Yes sir.” With that admission, Ray's shoulders slumped and he began to sob softly. His throat hurt and his eyes ached, but that discomfort was nothing compared to the pain in his backside. It felt like his bottom and thighs were on fire.

 

After about a minute or so of his quiet sobbing, Ray heard his lover replace the paddle on its hook and then Crow Horse began unfastening the straps. Ray stayed bent over in position until he was free and then stood up, reaching back gingerly to rub at his butt.

 

“If you haven't learned your lesson _this_ time, then the next time, you'll be getting the entire paddling on your bare ass.” Crow Horse firmly patted Ray's backside.

 

Ray couldn't help but blush as the stern tone and hand on his sore bottom sent more tingles straight to his groin. He pressed back against his lover's hand, looking up into Crow Horse's face. “I won't do it again, sir. I promise.”

 

“You'd better not,” Crow Horse uttered in a low growl, before he pushed Ray against his chest and kissed him hard, nipping at his lips.

 

Ray melted against his lover, trusting him to hold his weight.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
